Clik clak la muñeca de Clara
by Algodoncito
Summary: Gott ist tot Fanfic participante del concurso para Puella Magi Madoka Magica motivo: Halloween


Un delicado aroma de rosas y el más exquisito vino de Poveglia.

Un aroma ácido y seco. Dulce y fresco.

En el centro de esa pequeña mesa esta una copa servida hasta el borde y unas cuantas rosas que se alimentan del florero más bizarro.

-¿No te parece bello?- Pronuncio una voz bífida y seseante.

Su mano, ligeramente pálida acarició las rosas que comenzaban a morir en cuestión de momentos.

Frente a ella una diosa de ojos muertos, su rostro pálido y levemente rosado.

No tenía movimiento, como una muñeca.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos viendo cosas que no había.

Respiraba, su corazón latía.

Pero su alma estaba rota.

La observó por largo tiempo, esperando alguna respuesta.

Esperó y esperó.

Pero no salía palabra alguna.

Se cansó de esperar más tiempo.

Sus ojos que pretendían poseer el infierno es su anatomía se enfurecieron, ardieron y la delicada y frágil copa explotó lanzando pedazos de cristal como diminutas y filosas balas.

Fue cuestión de segundos antes que sus ojos se apagaran y notara lo que había hecho.

Un ligero pedazo alcanzo a rozar la piel de seda de aquella diosa muerta, sus ojos opacos y amarillentos no miraron lo que se aproximó, pero no hizo nada.

Su mejilla estaba herida.

Y entonces esperó; esperó ver si la sangre brotaba de su piel como si fuera maple de un árbol, para poder alarmarse y actuar.

Pero no, esa herida solo provocó que el espacio y unas cuantas estrellas salieran lentamente como gotas.

Ella se apresuró lanzando con violencia su silla para actuar, saco un pañuelo e inmediatamente lo colocó en la herida, evitando así que las constelaciones huyeran de aquel cuerpo aparentemente muerto, un cuerpo complejo de creación infinita.

-Lo siento, me exalté- Un extraño remordimiento la inundo, un enfermo remordimiento.

Cuando la pequeña fuga galáctica cesó, removió aquel pañuelo que evitaba que su mano tocara aquella piel de seda y nubes que aún mantenía el calor.

Delicada y clara como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

-Te ves hermosa- La miró detenidamente, observando cada detalle de su rostro: sus labios suaves, su pequeña nariz, su piel levemente sonrosada y suave.

Sus ojos.

Eran hermosos, mostraban la riqueza que en ellos se encontraba, más valioso que cualquier lingote de oro, más brillante que un campo de girasoles; pero secos como el Sahara.

Se alejó de aquella bella muñeca recogiendo nuevamente su silla y regresaba a su lugar.

La miró fijamente esperando que respondiera, pero solo notó que su posición cambio levemente.

Lo ignoró, otra vez su imaginación.

Golpeo su cabeza.

-Tonta cascanueces, perdiste otra vez la cabeza-

Se sintió algo boba, pero no era importante.

La miro de nuevo esperando que solo su imaginación o la alteración la pusieran así.

No.

Aquella mano rosada estaba apoyada sobre la mesa empapándose del vino que aun residía en la mesa.

Un escalofrió corrió por su espalda.

-E-estas fingiendo. . . .¿v-verdad?- Tembló ligeramente su voz. –Finges no escucharme, ¿verdad? – Su voz se tornó violenta.

Un crujido se escuchó y aquella diosa que parecía muerta comenzó a moverse de manera incordinada y errática.

Aquel fuego en sus ojos se había apagado, estaba un hielo, frío, terror.

No pensó en nada más y se levantó con la intención de retroceder sin perecer.

-…..-Su boca estaba muda, estaba en shock.

Aquella marioneta pálida comenzaba a moverse hacia ella lentamente por que no podía hacer más.

-¿Por qué?-Se escuchó una voz liviana y atemporal mientras aquellos labios rosados que admiró segundos atrás se movían.

Pensaba en huir de esa habitación, pero que podía hacer, estaba ante una extraña furia de un dios errático y muerto.

Un telón se abrió para terminar la función, ella corrió en vano por esconderse.

-. . . . Pudimos estar juntas. . .- La voz liviana se comenzaba a distorsionar, a graves, bajos, idioma.

-Zašto?. . . Kí nìdí? . . . Почему? . . . No ke aha? . . . なぜでしょうか？- Entendía cada palabra, a pesar del idioma, el tono la voz. Todo.

¿Por qué?

Eran sus únicas palabras.

Ninguna respuesta era válida, nadie puede comprender lo complejo, la razón por la que todo terminó así.

Era algo muy suyo, personal, profundo, solo de ella.

Por más que los siglos pasaran nadie más comprendería. Se repetía constantemente para poder estar lejos de los acontecimientos en los que estaba.

-Homura-chan. . . .Yo era feliz sabiendo que podría ayudarlas. . . –Su voz se normalizó.

Su alma se tranquilizó y giró para ahora buscarla, pensó que podría hacer algo ahora, pero no. Jamás pensó lo que estaría detrás de ella.

Sus ojos antes cual oro se había vaciado y vuelto el espacio, podía ver las galaxias expandirse y los agujeros negros crearse.

Era espectacular, pero no era normal.

Su expresión era de total sufrimiento.

Los soles y planetas salían de sus cuencas que aparentaban estar vacías; el universo se escapaba en sus ojos como lágrimas.

Estaba frente a una de las más bizarras formas que pudo haber presenciado de Madoka Kaname.

Verla morir una y otra vez, haber presenciado su evolución a bruja y simplemente dejar de verla; todo eso ahora no eran nada, había superado absolutamente todo.

-. . . Quiero que seas feliz. . .- Lloraba como aquella niña inofensiva que recordaba.

Instintivamente sentía que debía consolarla como lo hacía antes a su manera muy personal.

-. . .L-lo siento Madoka. . .-Se acercó lentamente como lo hace un cuidador a los leones.

Gran error.

El panorama se deformó y pudo ver como un medio sol mostraba un rostro familiar.

Una bruja.

-. . .Podemos hacer nuestro paraíso. . . – Esa voz risueña, escalofriante y malévola

–. . . рай. . . paradis. . . – Todo se volvía negro, envolvía a todos y a todo.

El gran reloj sonó a las 12 en punto.

Comenzaron a sonar campanada tras campanada.

Se iluminan las escaleras.

Las sillas comienzan a acomodarse en filas.

Algunas luces iluminan al azar el teatro.

Negro.

Nadie.

Sombras.

Risas.

Una guillotina.

Los ojos comienzan a rodar fuera se sus cuencas.

El vacío desprende su cráneo.

Primera fila.

Cae la guillotina.


End file.
